Patience
by sherlockisdead
Summary: Molly wants Sherlock terribly, but she's losing her patience. [From an RP in Omegle]


Please come to bed Sherlock, I'm cold…. -Molly

Would a hot water bottle not help? I'll only disturb your sleep. SH

No…I want you to come into bed with me. -Molly

Oh I see. SH

Give me a moment to clear the experiment away. SH

Okay *Blushes* -Molly

Sherlock carefully put his experiment in the fridge, quickly turning the dial up so the specimen would be kept in situ until he could continue. He stopped the thoroughly wash his hands before drying them on the back pockets of his trousers before bounding towards the bedroom. "You didn't need to text, I was in the other room."

Molly looked up at Sherlock, her cheeks flushed; "I know… " She had a shy look on her face.

"You're blushing? Really?" Sherlock chuckled, kicking off his shoes as he picked at his shirt buttons.

Molly shook her legs so that the comforter slowly made its way down to her ankles, exposing her black lace underwear and matching bra.

Sherlock raised his eyebrow and let, "No wonder you're cold, you really should invest in some proper pyjamas."

Molly let out a giggle as she spoke "Yeah, but I figured these are more….suitable for your liking" she spoke as she waved him to join her in the bed.

"Anything is 'suitable for my liking'," Sherlock smirked, perching on the edge of the bed to remove his socks, "I particularly like 'nothing at all' but apparently that's not socially acceptable outside of one's own home."

Molly's face now turned crimson. She now tackled Sherlock from the behind while he was taking his socks off. She attacked him in kisses as she slid a hand up and down his chest, the other keeping her steady and balanced on her knees. She got closer to his ear and whispered "I want you"

"Yes, I gathered that" Sherlock murmured with a smug chuckle. Sherlock turned and hooked his arm around Molly, pressing his lips to hers firmly and playfully nipping at her bottom lip.

Molly moaned as they exchanged kisses, their tongues intertwining. Molly whispered sensually in his ear again, this time saying something that made the hair on the back of Sherlock's neck stand up, and the bulge in his trousers grow. "I particularly like _you_ with no trousers on. I find that is to _my_ liking"

"Just no trousers? Does the rest of me have to be clothed? Honestly, you should have mentioned that before I stripped." He couldn't help but try to have the last word, dropping his hand to the button and zip on his trousers and awkwardly kicking them off.

"Haha very funny" Molly said sarcastically. If he was going to be stubborn, so be it. She crawled her way closer to him across the bed, and took off his pants for him, surprised at his hardness.

"You look surprised, it's not like you've never seen me like this before." Sherlock tutted teasingly.

"I know" Said Molly nervously "It's just…it's been a while" She nervously grinned and looked up at him, waiting for him to take the next move as if it were their first time together all over again.

Sherlock reached out to Molly and pulled her into a close embrace, peppering her lips with quick kisses. "Surely you've not forgotten what to do." He mumbled, kissing his way along Molly's jaw and down her neck.

Molly moaned as she was slowly pushed down into the mattress by Sherlock, claiming her as his. She moaned "Sherlock…..Please" As he pushed the tip of his hardness on her entrance to tease her.

"Patience" He replied, his voice rumbling into her skin as Sherlock fumbled with the lacey bra. Unlike most men Sherlock had little difficultly with bra clasps and the garment popped loose before Molly could bat his hands away to do it herself. Kissing down her chest, Sherlock sucked her left nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it until it rose to a small peak. His mouth busy, Sherlock tugged the underwear aside and slowly ran his knuckle over her wet slit. "Patience" He repeated.

Molly's impatient groan slowly turned into a satisfactory moan. "More…p-please" She was going to climax at any moment now if he didn't stop. It had been too long since the last time Sherlock had been 'In the mood' Her heart was going a mile a minute as Sherlock's mouth made it over to her right nipple, causing her back to arch, wanting more.

Sherlock's knuckles still teased at her wet entrance, she was growing even more impatient. But she knew she had to be, just for him.

Sherlock continued his ministrations over her breast and dragged his knuckle along the same line, pausing and rolling slowly around her clit. With an almost obscene pop, Sherlock unlatched his mouth from her and pulled himself up wards to draw the underwear down her legs. "Hips up" He ordered, slipping the garment from under her. Throwing them to the side, along with the rest of the unrequired clothes, Sherlock repositioned himself lower and pressed his finger tips to Molly's clit, resuming the circles. "Are you still on the pill?"

Molly said "Yes" without hesitation, as she moaned at both answering Sherlock's question and begging him for more. She was incredibly wet, and ready.

"Good" The hand on her clit stopped and Sherlock used it to line himself up with her entrance. With a small, courteous nod, Sherlock slowly pushed inside with a breathy moan.

Molly gasped at his sudden largeness as he thrust into her. He started out with an unsteady rhythm, and eventually became a solid thrust that was comfortable for both of the lovers. They both moaned, as Molly brought her mouth closer to Sherlock's ear once more and said "Sherlock….harder"

Reacting to the command, Sherlock began to thrust his hips harder, his pace steadily building. It'd been too long since they done this he decided. Yes, hunger and fatigue could be ignored but not sex. Above her Sherlock grunt and grabbed Molly's hips, pulling up a little to a better angle for her.

The new angle allowed Sherlock to thrust even deeper into Molly. "Oh god yes right there, please" Molly yelled, her voice straining as Sherlock's breathing became uneven. She knew he was close, and so was she. "Molly….you feel so good"

Sherlock couldn't speak, as with most males his capacity to function coherently was nullified but the incessant urge to buck and thrust his hips. Carefully holding himself up with one arm, Sherlock dropped the other to toy with Molly's clit, hopefully bringing her to climax before he came.

"Oh **_god_**" Molly was clearly screaming as loud as she could (that is with the strength that she had at the moment) She could be certain that John could hear them upstairs, but she didn't even care. It would be worth it. "Please…." Molly said. Sherlock rubbed her clit harder as she started to shake, instantly coming. She swore she could see white stars and collapsed and whispered into Sherlock's ear "Thank you"


End file.
